Mamma Mia!
by 1italianbella
Summary: Mamma Mia meets Hannah Montana! Lilly's daughter is getting married and she wants her father to walk her down the aisle. She has 3 possible fathers!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So Mamma Mia is my favorite movie and seen it so many times! So I was like, I'll make a Hannah Montana version! Although no one in Hannah Montana can compare to the greatest living actress Meryl Streep. I put the songs that they would be singing in the movie italicized, so you will know. This is AU, there is no Hannah and Miley and Jackson are not related. Enjoy this story! I own nothing!**

_I Have a Dream_

20 year old Emily Truscott rode on the boat to the mainland. She and her mom lived on the island just off coast of Greece where her mom ran a hotel. She looked at her engagement ring; she was getting married in 3 months. Emily had the dream of her father walking her aisle.

She finally reached the mainland. She walked until she found the mail box. Emily pulled out the three envelopes. She looked at each one and read the name before putting it in the mail box.

"Oliver Oken." She slipped his in.

"Jake Ryan." She slipped his in.

"And Jackson Stewart." She slipped the last envelope in.

Emily hoped that they would come to her wedding.

* * *

_**3 months later**_

Oliver, Jake, and Jackson had all received the invitations and said they were going. Today was the day they were all leaving.

Jake Ryan got on his motorcycle and rode through the town he was writing a travel piece for. Oliver Oken had just ended a meeting he had and was walking down the steps to the building's exit. Jackson Stewart picked up his luggage and said goodbye to his two dogs.

Jake jumped onto his boat to sail to Greece. Oliver had gotten in a cab to go to the airport. Jackson had also done the same thing. They were on their way to see their former lover, Lilly Truscott and attend her daughter's wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am using a lot of lines from the movie only because I've seen it so many times. I tried to not make the exact lines from the movie. I do not own the right to Mamma Mia or Hannah Montana.**

_**The day before the wedding**_

"Ah!" Emily screamed when she saw her two best friends get off the boat.

Her best friends, Mia and Gaby also screamed when they saw their best friend.

The three girls all hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you guys are here because I have a secret that no one else knows." Emily said.

"Emily, you're knocked up?!" Gaby asked as her and Mia put their hands on Emily's stomach.

"No!" Emily said as she slapped their hands away.

"I invited my dad." Emily told them.

"You found out who he is?" Mia asked.

"Not exactly." Emily said sitting down on a rock.

Mia and Gaby sat next to her.

"I was looking through some old trucks and I found this," she said as she pulled out a book, "it's the diary my mom kept the year she was pregnant with me."

"Open it!" Mia exclaimed.

Emily opened it.

"July 17th, what a night! Oliver rode me over to the little island. We danced on the beach; we kissed on the beach, and dot dot dot." Emily read.

"Dot dot dot?" Gaby asked.

"That's what they did in the old days." Emily said.

"Oh!" Gaby exclaimed.

"Oliver's the one, I know he is. I never felt like this before." Emily smiled.

_Honey, Honey_

"But the plot thickens." Emily said.

"All this time, Oliver has been telling me he loves me. And now he's announced he has to go home and get married and I'm never going to see him again." Emily read.

"Poor Lilly." Mia said.

"And…" Emily said before running off.

"Emily!" Mia and Gaby exclaimed as they ran after her.

"August 5, I met Jake. He was so adventurous and handsome. Although, I'm still obsessed with Oliver. One thing led to another and dot dot dot." Emily read.

They ran upstairs to the hotel Emily help run with her mom.

"August 11, Jackson showed up out of the blue. He's so nice and understanding, I couldn't help myself. And…" Emily read.

"Dot dot dot!" the three exclaimed.

Lilly came out to greet Mia and Gaby. Emily quickly hid the diary behind her.

"Lilly!" Mia and Gaby smiled as they hugged her.

"You guys sound like you're having fun already." Lilly smiled.

"We are." Gaby smiled.

"I used to have fun." Lilly smiled.

"Oh we know." Mia smiled.

Gaby elbowed her as Lilly looked them. Lilly turned and left. Emily, Mia, and Gaby ran upstairs to Emily's bedroom.

"So which one did you invite?" Mia asked.

Emily just looked at them.

"Oh my gosh." They both said.

"Do they know?" Gaby asked.

"What do you write to a stranger? 'Please come to my wedding, you might be my father.' no they think mom send the invites and what's in here no surprise they said yes!" Emily exclaimed.

* * *

Emily had Mia and Gaby try on their bridesmaids dresses. Emily was doing the last of the hemming.

"We are going to look great." Gaby smiled.

"I want the perfect wedding and want my father to give me away." Emily smiled.

"Better be a wide aisle." Mia giggled.

Emily pulled on Mia's hair.

"Ow!" Mia exclaimed.

"I will know my father when I see him." Emily said.

Suddenly, Emily's fiancé Josh came in.

"Josh!" Mia and Gaby exclaimed.

Josh hugged them and threw them onto the bed.

"Be careful, there are pins in the dresses!" Emily exclaimed.

"So what do you think?" Gaby asked.

"Oh yes." Josh said.

"Oh yes? If you had your way, it would 5 minute wedding in jeans and t-shirts washed down with a bottle of beer." Emily said.

"You make me sound so unromantic. I just think we should save our money for traveling." Josh told her.

"Well, we're not going anywhere." Emily said.

"Well, I'm just getting some props for tonight." Josh said as he picked up a cowboy hat.

"For his bachelor party." Emily smiled.

Josh walked out. Mia turned to Emily.

"Why haven't you told him?" Mia asked.

"Because he would tell me I would have to tell my mom." Emily told her.

"Lilly is going to kill you when she finds out." Mia said.

"By the time she finds out it will be too late," Emily said, "I have a feeling I'll know my dad when I see him."

Meanwhile, Lilly had gotten in her car to pick up her friends at the dock. She arrived there, when her friends were coming off the boat. Lilly ran to the dock.

"Well, look what the tide washed in!" Lilly yelled at them.

"Lilly!" they exclaimed.

Lilly ran over to her friends.

"Miley! How's your cookbook?" Lilly asked.

"A best seller." Miley smiled.

"And Mikayla where did you get these?" Lilly asked pointing at her boobs.

"Husband number three!" Miley exclaimed.

Lilly laughed at the remark.

Lilly, Miley, and Mikayla got in Lilly's car and started driving back.

"So any single men at this wedding?" Mikayla asked.

"Oh no, husband number four!" Miley exclaimed.

"Not for me, for her! Now that her book is a best seller, she needs a man." Mikayla said.

"Great role models you are for Emily. Serial bride and little hermit over here." Lilly said.

"That's me a lone wolf." Miley said.

Once they got back to the hotel, Lilly parked the car and they all got out. Josh came out.

"Josh, come meet my backup girls." Lilly said.

"Backup girls my ass!" Miley and Mikayla exclaimed.

Josh walked up to Miley.

"You must be Miley." He said.

"I am." Miley smiled as she hugged him.

"You must be Mikayla." He said to Mikayla.

Mikayla smiled and hugged him.

Lilly, Miley, and Mikayla started to walk up to the hotel. Emily saw them through her window.

"Aunt Miley! Aunt Mikayla!" Emily exclaimed.

Emily ran down to them. She went to hug Miley.

"You probably don't remember me." Mikayla said.

"Not with all that plastic surgery." Miley joked.

"I couldn't forget you." Emily said to Mikayla as she hugged her.

Lilly then hugged Emily.

"Look at my little girl, her whole life ahead of her." Lilly said.

"Mom, I'm getting married! I'm not joining a convent." Emily said escaping Lilly's grasp.

Emily started walking way while Lilly, Miley, and Mikayla walked the same way.

"She's a chip off the old block." Miley said.

"If she was more like me, she wouldn't be getting at 20." Lilly said.

"Or married at all."Mikayla joked.

Just then Josh walked up.

"Tell them about the internet, he's going to put me online." Lilly said.

"I'm designing a website since no one knows we're here. Hopefully people will come flooding in." Josh said.

"We just want this to be the ultimate romantic destination." Emily said.

Emily and Josh smiled at each other and kissed each other. Lilly then showed Miley and Mikayla their room.

"I thought you didn't want boatloads of tourists." Miley said.

"Not boatloads, but a few more," Lilly said, "Now the thing about the toilet. It doesn't always flush when you first flush it. Nothing works around here except me, I've been running this for 15 years!" Lilly opened the window and one of the shutters fell off.

"Oh my gosh!" Lilly exclaimed.

_Money, Money, Money_

"I work all day to pay the bills I have to pay." Lilly said.

Lilly walked down to get the shutter. When she grabbed it, she looked up to Miley's and Mikayla's room. Mikayla showed Lilly her credit cards. Lilly shook her head 'no.' Lilly went around checking up on the hotel. She got to the courtyard when suddenly the center crack and the ground moved.

* * *

"Look we're falling apart." Lilly laughed.

"Don't think about it, let's go have fun." Lilly said.

Meanwhile, Oliver, Jake, and Jackson had just arrived on Jake's boat. Back in Miley's and Mikayla's room, the three started drinking champagne.

When Emily was unloading some boxes, she saw three men.

"Hi." Emily said.

The three turned around.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're here for the wedding. I'm Jake Ryan." Jake said.

Emily's eyes grew bigger.

"I'm Stewart, Jackson Stewart." Jackson said.

"Oliver Oken." Oliver said.

Emily looked at all three.

"You are expecting us, aren't you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Emily smiled.

"Are you Lilly's daughter?" Jake asked.

Emily nodded.

"I thought you look familiar, Emilia." Jake said.

"Emily but I named after an Emilia." She told him.

"I used to have a great aunt named Emilia living on the mainland." Jake told her.

"Can we see our room before we see your mom?" Jackson asked.

"Sure." Emily said.

"I like to freshen up before the big reunion." Jackson said.

"Follow me." Emily said.

Emily led through the storage house to the old goat house. Meanwhile, Lilly was joking around with her friends.

"Now Lilly, I know you're going to make tons from Josh's website but are you being taking care of?" Mikayla asked.

"I think Mikayla is offering some help." Miley said.

"Do you need a loan?" Mikayla asked.

"No, I'm just complaining, you know me. I don't need taking care of." Lilly said.

"But are you taken care of?" Mikayla asked.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Are you getting any?" Mikayla asked.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked. She then turned on her screwdriver and pointed up.

Mikayla and Miley burst out laughing.

"Down boy!" Lilly laughed.

"No takes too much energy." Lilly said.

"I agree." Miley said.

"I am so glad that part of my life is over. I don't miss it at all." Lilly said.

Meanwhile, Emily led the guys to the old goat house. They were all surprised at it.

"Can we see Lilly now?" Oliver asked.

"I sent the invites, my mom doesn't know anything." Emily told them.

"Well, she's done so much and she always talks about you guys. I just wanted to surprise her." Emily added.

"Emily, I can't be here. Last time I saw your mom, she said she never wanted to see me again." Oliver told her.

"That was years ago! Please! It would mean a lot to me." Emily said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

Emily quickly changed the subject.

"Ok I didn't know if you would reply. You came all this way, there had to be some special reason for you be here." Emily said.

The three men laughed.

"You're just like your mother. I'm glad my boys never met you." Oliver said.

"You have sons." Emily said.

"Two, I would love to bring them here." Oliver said.

"Like you used to bring my mother?" Emily asked.

Then they all heard Lilly humming to herself.

"She can't know that I invited you, promise me that and promise you'll stay." Emily said.

"We promise." They said.

Emily snuck out of the goat house. Lilly heard her sneak out. She tried going up the trap door to the room, but there was a chair on it. She got a peek.

**Author's Note: wow that was long. I just wanted to put in everyone arriving and when she first saw the guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly peeked up to see what was in her old goat house.

"Jackson?!" she exclaimed when she saw him.

"Jake?!"

She saw another man. Oliver. She gasped and closed the trap door.

_Mamma Mia_

What are they doing here? Lilly thought. She hadn't seen them in 20 years! They were here the day before her daughter's wedding. Lilly exited the goat house. Part of her wanted to see them. She tried opening a window to see them, but someone put something there. She then thought of climbing to the top. There was a trap door on the top. She started going up the ladder. Once up, Lilly sort of lost her balance and almost fell off.

Emily, Mia, and Gaby saw her climb up. "My, my." They said.

Lilly saw the trap door and went over to it. She had a hard time opening because she still wasn't sure. She finally opened it and made the sign of the cross. Then she lost her balance and fell.

"Woah!" she said.

* * *

She hit the blow up mattress Jackson was blowing up.

"You always knew how to make an entrance." Oliver said.

"I better be dreaming. You better not be here." Lilly said.

"What me to pinch you?" Jake asked while laughing.

"No! You're so Jake Ryan!" Lilly giggled.

"You probably don't remember me. I changed a bit." Jackson said.

"Jackson." Lilly smiled.

Oliver nodded and Lilly said nothing to him.

Lilly got up.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked looking at Jackson said.

"Spontaneous holiday." Jackson said.

She turned towards Jake.

"I'm writing a travel piece." Jake said.

Lilly turned towards Oliver.

"I…well...um…I dropped by to say hi." Oliver said.

"You all don't know each other." Lilly said.

"Yes, three complete strangers share a common thought." Jake said.

"And who gave you said you could stay in my old goat house?" Lilly asked.

"Some Greek lady said we could or maybe she said we couldn't." Jake said.

"That's right you can't stay here because I'm closed and full. My…local girl is getting married." Lilly said, she couldn't let them know about Emily.

"It's fine, I'm used to roughing it and Jackson is…" Jake said.

"Spontaneous." Jackson said.

"And what about you?" Lilly asked Oliver.

"Just wanted to see the island, you know what it meant to me." Oliver said to her.

Lilly looked at Oliver before she said. "I'm going to arrange a boat to take you all back to the mainland."

"I have a boat." Jake said.

"You have a boat? Good, get on it." Lilly said starting to climb down the trap door.

"Lilly?" they all asked before she almost was down.

"Good to see you." They smiled.

"Ugh." Lilly rolled her eyes as she got down.

Lilly ran out of the goat house. She ran over to Miley and Mikayla.

"Where's Emily?" she asked.

"I saw her down by the beach." Mikayla said.

Lilly got teary eye and ran off towards the bathroom. Miley and Mikayla followed.

"Lilly!" they exclaimed.

Lilly ran in a stall and locked the door. Miley and Mikayla stood there.

"Lilly, tell us what's wrong." Miley said.

"I've never seen such sorrow in your eyes." Mikayla said.

"And the wedding is…" Miley said.

"Tomorrow." Mikayla finished with her.

Lilly ran out of the stall and over to the sink. Her nose was all red. Miley and Mikayla went to her and helped clean her up.

"It's her dad." Lilly said.

"Whose dad?" Mikayla asked.

"Emily's." Lilly said.

Miley and Mikayla were confused.

"I always said Oliver, the one that had to go home to get married, was her dad. Well, I'm not sure. There were two other guys around at the same time." Lilly told them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Miley asked.

"I thought I wouldn't have too and I wouldn't see all three in my old goat house the day before my daughter's wedding." Lilly said.

"The old goat house." Miley and Mikayla smiled as they ran off.

Lilly ran after them. "No!"

They all went to the old goat house and went up to the trap door.

"There's no one here." Mikayla said.

"Are you sure they were here?" Miley asked.

"Yes, do you think I would forget my daughter's dads?" Lilly asked.

They got down and walked out. They went to Lilly's bedroom.

"Do they know about Emily?" Miley asked.

"No, I never told a soul." Lilly said.

"The important thing is that Emily never finds out." Lilly said.

"Maybe she would be cool with it." Mikayla said.

"You don't know my daughter. This would be like a bombshell." Lilly said.

"They're gone now." Miley said.

"I don't know that or where they all. And I brought this all on myself because I was slut." Lilly said sitting down.

"Woah, you sound like your mom." Mikayla said.

"I do not." Lilly said.

"Yes you do!" Mikayla and Miley exclaimed.

"You've been living like a nun." Miley said.

"Yeah, what happened to the old Lilly? Life and soul of the party." Mikayla said.

"I grew up." Lilly said.

"Well, grow back down!" Mikayla exclaimed.

_Dancing Queen _**(I'll put the words in like they're singing)**

Miley and Mikayla began to sing.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

Lilly got up and laid on her.

Miley and Mikayla acted goofy as they sang.

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

Lilly was getting happy and started to jump on her bed and sing.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

The three left Lilly's room and started dancing around outside. They danced along to the docks along with other women following.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

They were soon singing and dancing along with others on the dock.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

Lilly pushed Miley first, then Mikayla into the water. Then she jumped in herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily, Mia, and Gaby saw Jake, Oliver, and Jackson on Jake's boat. They all yelled out.

"Wait!" they ran up to the dock.

Emily took off her clothes to reveal her one piece suit. She jumped in the water and started swimming towards Jake's boat. When she got closer, Jake said as he helped her in the boat.

"We're just going to sail around the island. Want to join us?" Jake asked.

"You promised you come to my wedding." Emily said as Jackson handed her a towel.

"Your mother rejected us from the goat house." Oliver said.

"Yeah she freaked out when she saw us." Jake said.

"She's not thinking straight. She is just stressed out," Emily said, "She doesn't know you're her lovely surprise."

Emily noticed her mom's guitar next to Jackson.

"You took mom's guitar." Emily said.

"Actually I got her it." Jackson said as he picked it up.

_Our Last Summer_

Jackson started playing a bit as they sailed around. Emily got a chance to talk to all three. First Jake showed her a picture of him and her mom laughing on the ground. Then Oliver showed a picture of Oliver laying his head on Lilly. Lastly, Jackson showed of picture of when he met Lilly in Paris. They sailed around the island and had lunch. On the boat Oliver and Emily drew each other since they both like to draw. Emily put the picture she drew in his shirt, so he would see it later.

Emily wondered which man could be her father.

* * *

"EMILY!" Josh yelled from the shore.

"I have to go. Promise me you'll come to my wedding." Emily said.

They nodded as Emily jumped into the water and swam to shore. When she got to shore, Josh said.

"Where have you been? Guests have been arriving all afternoon." Josh said.

"I was just around the island. Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"My bachelor party, it's my last night of freedom!" Josh exclaimed.

Emily looked at him.

"Which some people may say, but for me it's last day before the greatest adventure of my life begins." Josh smiled.

"You know how I said I wanted to find my father?" Emily asked.

"Em, we've been through this. You have a family." Josh told her.

"And you'll never leave me, right?" Emily asked.

"Are you kidding? You have turned my world upside down." Josh smiled.

* * *

_Lay All You Love On Me_

Josh came closer to Emily and gave her a kiss. She spun her around and danced with her a bit. Then Emily laid down on the beach. Josh came on top of her and started to kiss her. As they were kissing, Josh's friends pulled them apart.

"No!" Emily and Josh exclaimed.

Josh's friends danced around all goofy. Emily watched this as Josh rode on a jet ski. It was then time for her bachelorette party.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily was dancing with her friends at her bachelorette party. When the song ended, Miley's voice came through the speakers.

"For one night," she started.

"And one night only." Mikayla's voice said.

"Cause that's what we have left for!" Miley laughed.

"Oh shut up." Lilly giggled.

"The world's first girl powered band!" Miley said.

At this point, Emily knew what was coming and screamed with excitement.

"Lilly and the Dynamos!" Miley exclaimed as the three walked onto the stage.

_Super Trooper_

They all started singing. Emily was so happy. Little did anyone know Jake, Jackson, and Oliver were coming up to the party.

"Our song." Oliver smiled.

"Your song? That's our song." Jackson said.

"No it's our song." Jake said.

When they came up, they smiled watching Lilly sing. Lilly noticed them. When it came to a part where they would move around, Lilly whispered to Mikayla.

"Look."

Mikayla saw all three men.

Towards the end of the song, Lilly sang the last lyric and looked at Emily and smiled when it finished.

* * *

After the song, Emily ran up and hugged Lilly. Miley saw Jake, Jackson, and Oliver.

"Sorry this is women only. No guys." She said.

The three men nodded and walked away. Emily saw the three men too. She ignored them and danced with her friends.

Lilly, Miley, and Mikayla started walking back to Lilly's room to change out of their costumes.

"Why are they here? What have they ever done for their daughter?" Lilly asked.

"To be fair, they didn't know she existed." Miley said.

"Yeah." Lilly said.

Emily noticed Oliver walked off from the party while Jake and Jackson were enjoying themselves. She found him looking at the ocean.

"I drew this hotel on a napkin at dinner one night." Oliver told her.

Emily was silent. Oliver pulled out the picture she drew.

"Emily, what you drew on the boat this is really good. Why don't you do something with it?" Oliver asked.

"Because I have too much to do here." Emily told him.

"What has your mom said about me?" Oliver asked.

"She never mentioned you." Emily told her.

"Why am I here?" Oliver asked.

Emily stood there. Suddenly, Lilly opened the window and said.

"Get some air in here."

Emily ran off so her mom wouldn't see her talking to Oliver.

In Lilly's room, the three laid on her bed.

"Someone up there has got it in for me. I bet it's my mother." Lilly said.

"And wasn't she a bowl of sunshine." Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get them out of here." Lilly said sitting up.

"Woah! You can't go in there!" Mikayla said.

"Someone get these boots off me." Mikayla said.

Miley grabbed one boot while Lilly grabbed the other.

"Lilly, tonight we'll get them wasted. Then tomorrow Mikayla and I will take them fishing." Miley said.

"Fishing?!" Mikayla exclaimed.

"What should we do with three men?" Miley asked.

They got the boots off and fell on the floor.

"Well, that brings me back memories." Mikayla said.

Back at the party, Emily sat down at the bar next to Jackson.

"Some party." Jackson said.

"Jackson, do you have any kids?" Emily asked.

"Well, I have two dogs so I guess they're like my kids. I would have loved a daughter; I would have spoiled her rotten." Jackson said.

Emily nodded.

"Is your father here?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know." Emily said.

Jackson looked at her.

"I don't know who my father is." Emily said.

Just then, Emily's friends grabbed and put her on top of the table for her dance. Jake was dancing too.

"How did Lilly ever afford this place?" Jake asked.

"She was left money by the old lady she used to take care of. The Emilia I'm named after." Emily told her.

"My great Aunt Emilia?" Jake asked.

"I guess." Emily said.

"I heard her money was left to family." Jake said.

It all hit Jake then.

"Sorry." Jake said as he got down and walked away from the party.

Emily followed him.

"Jake, wait!" Emily yelled.

Jake stopped and turned around.

"Are you my father?" she asked.

"Yes, at least I think so." Jake said.

"Then you know what comes next. Will you give me at my wedding?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Jake said.

"Our secret until tomorrow." Emily said.

Jake nodded and gave her hug.

Just then the guys crashed the party. Emily walked up and found Josh. He gave her necklace. She smiled at him.

_Voulez-Vous_

Everyone started dancing. Lilly, Miley, and Mikayla were changed and dancing too. Miley started dancing with Jake while Mikayla started dancing with one of Emily's guy friends, Adam.

Suddenly, Oliver pulled Emily aside.

"Emily, I know why I'm here. How long have you've known I'm your father?" Oliver asked.

"What?!" Emily exclaimed.

Oliver smiled brightly.

"Listen my mom can't know that I know." Emily said.

"Right, who's giving you away tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

"No one." Emily said.

"Wrong, I am. Our secret until tomorrow." Oliver said as he went back to dancing.

Emily walked back. Josh came up and tried dancing with her. She pushed him away.

"I can't breath!" she yelled.

She didn't know what to do about Oliver and Jake. She walked up to Jackson.

"I'm your father!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Jackson!" Emily yelled.

"That's why you invited me; you wanted your father to give you away! Well, I'll be there!" Jackson exclaimed.

Emily's head was spinning. What had she done? She stood there in the middle of the courtyard looking at everyone. Her mom, Oliver, Jake, Jackson, and Josh.

Then she fainted.

"Emily!" everyone yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Lilly walked into Miley's and Mikayla's room. Miley was up with Mikayla was still in bed.

"I've been tossing and turning all night. There are still 3 men still loose on this island." Lilly said as she laid next to Mikayla.

"Lilly, it will be fine." Miley said.

Lilly then sat up.

Emily walked into Mia's and Gaby's room. Mia was up while Gaby was still in bed.

"I've been tossing and turning all night. I've got three dads coming to my wedding and I have to tell two of them they're surplus. Only which two?" Emily said as she laid down next to Gaby.

"Emily, everything will be fine." Mia said.

Emily then sat up.

"We're each going to grab one and make sure they don't come." Mia said.

"I'm going to take one fishing and Mikayla is taking the other." Miley told Lilly.

"Uhh." Mikayla said as she got up.

Miley went to Jake's boat to ask to go fishing since she danced with him the night before. She then overheard Jake and Jackson talking about something. She thought Jake was talking about her, but really he was talking about Emily and covering it up and Jackson told Jake a secret. Then Miley interrupted them.

Lilly was picking up some trash from the night before when she saw Emily.

"Hey!" Lilly said as she grabbed Emily's arm.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Is everything alright? Last night, you and Josh…." Lilly began

Emily began to tear up. "I don't what to do…"

"Shh, it's ok," Lilly hugged her. "You don't have to do anything. I can still call off the wedding."

Emily pulled away. "Call off the wedding?"

"Isn't that what you want?" Lilly asked.

"No! It's what you want!" Emily said.

"Emily!" Lilly yelled.

"Gosh, I love Josh and want to be with him. And I don't want my children growing up not knowing who their father is because it's just crap!" she yelled as she walked away.

Just then Josh and a couple of his friends came in singing.

"Ok Emily is going to have a beautiful wedding! What are you doing? He has to get ready!" Lilly exclaimed.

Lilly grabbed the bagpipes they were holding and put them away.

"I see you kept my bagpipes." Oliver said.

"They're supposed to ward off unwanted visitors." Lilly said as she got down on the ground and started to fix the crack.

"You don't need bagpipes for that." Oliver said.

"What are you doing here Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"This was our dream remember?" Oliver asked.

"Well, this is my reality. A crippling mortgage and hotel that is falling apart," she said, "Shot." She said as she messed up.

"Let me help." Oliver said.

"I can deal." Lilly said as she got up.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Emily getting married?' Oliver asked.

"I didn't think it was important." Lilly said.

"I would be telling to go get a life." Oliver said.

"Yeah, but my daughter has a mind of her own." Lilly said.

"I can see that." Oliver said.

"Ok look, here's the thing. I am perfectly fine living on my own," she said as she started to walk away, "I thank God that I don't wake up to a middle age menopausal man that's trying to run my life. I'm single and I'm loving it." Lilly said.

_SOS_

"Where are those happy days, they seem so far away." Oliver sang.

Lilly ran into the kitchen to make sure the wedding cake was ready. She sat down at the table.

Oliver stood at the door and looked at her realizing he still loved her and wanted her to know.

Lilly got up and looked at Oliver helping some of the men get ready for the reception. She too realized she still loved him and wished he would too.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikayla was taking a paddle boat ride with Jackson to keep him away.

"So what would the father of the bride normally do?" Jackson asked.

"Pay. Although my dad drew the line at my third." Mikayla said.

"Excuse me." Jackson said as he stood up.

Jackson jumped in the water and started swimming towards the shore.

"Jackson!" Mikayla yelled.

"Mikayla." Rico said as he got up on the boat.

"Ah!" Mikayla said in shock.

"Let's pick up where we left off last night." Rico smiled.

"Last night never happened; I drew a veil over last night. Oh look at the time." Mikayla said as she paddled towards the shore and got out of the boat.

_Does Your Mother Know_

"Mikayla can't ignore the chemistry between us." Rico said towards one of his friends.

"Ugh, ignore him Mikayla. He's all talk and no pants." Mia said.

Rico tried to Mikayla's attention and she tried to tell him she was older then him and that it won't work out. Mikayla even took a towel and tied it on Rico like a diaper. Pretty soon, all the boys started dancing for the girls. Then the boy got tired and collapsed.

"Girls, we done good." Mikayla smiled.

* * *

Lilly was helping set the tables for the reception when Jackson came up.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" Lilly asked.

"I know over the years you had to tighten your belt raising Sophie, so I wanted to make a contribution to the wedding." Jackson said.

"I mean what are you doing," she looked at the check. "Is…land? Jackson, I can't accept this."

"Yes you do. You have to catch me." Jackson said as he quickly ran away.

"Jackson!" she yelled.

Josh was down by the docks and Emily came running.

"Josh! I need your help." Emily said as she ran from the docks.

When she stopped, Josh asked.

"What do you need Emily?"

"I found my mom's diary and I have three possible dads. They are all coming to our wedding." Emily said.

"Is this what the whole wedding is about? You finding your dad?" Josh asked.

"What?! No! I wanted to get married knowing who I am!" Emily said.

"That doesn't come from finding you dad, it comes from finding yourself. Strange thing is I was traveling to find myself and then I met you. I put everything on hold for you. Now I just don't know." Josh said as he started to walk away.

"You don't know if you love me." Emily said.

"Of course I love you! I just wish you told me." Sky said as he walked away.

Just then Oliver walked up.

"Everything alright?" Oliver asked.

"Not now Oliver." Emily said.

"Yes now, I'm supposed to be giving you away. And how can I when I know you're not happy? Believe me I've done the big white wedding and it doesn't always end up in happily ever after." Oliver said.

"That is you! I love Josh more than anything! Did you feel that way before you got married?" Emily asked.

"No." Oliver said.

Emily walked away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily ran up to where Lilly was.

"Hey." Lilly smiled.

Emily smiled back at her mom.

"Where are Mia and Gaby? I thought they were going to help you get ready." Lilly said.

"Will you help me?" Emily asked.

Lilly smiled and nodded. Lilly and Emily went to Lilly's bedroom to get ready

_Slipping Through My Fingers_

_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning  
__Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_

Lilly waited as Emily took a shower. Meanwhile, Lilly thought about all the times they have shared and how fast Emily has been growing up. As if Emily was slipping through her fingers. She didn't want to lose her daughter.

Emily came out with a towel on and a cut on her leg from shaving. She looked upset and Lilly told her to lie on the bed, she checked her pockets and found a band-aid. She put it on Emily's cut and kissed it.

Emily then threw a robe on and then Lilly worked on her hair and make-up. Then Emily wanted to spend some time with her mom, so they started looking through pictures. They laughed at some funny pictures and had a great time hanging out.

Finally, it was time for Emily to put her dress on. Lilly helped Emily put her dress on.

"Do you think I'm letting you down?" Emily asked.

"Why would you ever think that?" Lilly asked.

"Because of everything you did, running the hotel, the dynamos, and raising a kid. All on your own." Emily said.

"Honey, I didn't have a choice," Lilly said, "When I got pregnant, my mom told me not to bother coming back and I wouldn't have any other way. Look at what we had!"

"Will you give me away?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Lilly smiled as she hugged her.

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
__And save it from the funny tricks of time  
__Slipping through my fingers_

Lilly and Emily walked out where Mia and Gaby and some of the locals were waiting to walk with Emily up the cliff to where the chapel was. Lilly watched as they walked away.

_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning  
__Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile…_Suddenly, Oliver ran up.

* * *

"Lilly! I have to talk about whose giving Emily away." He said.

"That would be me." Lilly said as she started to walk away.

"She said she wanted her dad to give her away. What if her dad wants that too?" Oliver asked.

Lilly turned around.

"What are you talking about? I can't hear this now. Plus I can't hear this now." Lilly said as she started to walk away.

"Lilly…" Oliver said.

_The Winner Takes It All_

_I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play_

This was Lilly's way showing Oliver how much pain she went through losing him.

_The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny_

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

Lilly wished they could still be together, but hated the pain she went through.

_The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?_

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

Oliver also missed Lilly too. He wanted her back.

_I don't wanna talk  
Cos it makes me feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all_

The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

At this point, Lilly started running away from Oliver. She ran up the cliff towards the chapel.

"Lilly!" Oliver called out.

She looked down.

_The winner takes it all_


	9. Chapter 9

Lilly arrived at the top and it was time to walk Emily down the aisle. They music began to play as Lilly walked with Emily down the aisle. Oliver snuck into the back just as the two got to the front. Lilly gave Emily a hug before sitting next to Miley and Mikayla.

"Welcome to everyone," the priest began, "especially to Lilly who represents your family."

It was then Lilly stood up.

"And welcome to…to your dad." Lilly said.

Emily lifted her veil up. Oliver, Jackson, and Jake all stood up.

"I have to tell you he is here." Lilly added.

"I know I invited him." Emily said.

"You couldn't, I don't which one he is." Lilly said.

Then it all made sense.

"Oh my gosh! That's why they are all here!" Lilly exclaimed.

It was then Oliver, Jackson, and Jake sat down.

"I'm sorry can you forgive?" Emily asked.

"Of course, but can you forgive me?" Lilly asked.

"I don't care if you slept with hundreds of men, you're my mom and I love you so much." Emily said.

Lilly smiled and hugged her.

"And I haven't slept with hundreds of men." She said as she sat down.

Oliver then got up.

"So am I getting this right? Emily may be mine but she may be Jake's or Jackson's?" he asked.

Lilly got up.

"Yes and you have no one to blame but yourself." Lilly said.

"Yeah if you haven't just dumped my mother and ran off with some other woman." Emily said.

"Hold on, I had to go home. I was engaged. I told Sarah I couldn't marry her and came right back." Oliver said.

"You did? Why didn't you call me?" Lilly asked.

"Because when I did, they said you were off with some other guy. So I went up, Sarah called me an idiot and married me to prove it." Oliver said.

"I like to say something." Jackson said as he got up.

"Lilly, you were my first and last woman I have loved," Jackson said as he smiled at a man, "Now I have a reason to come back."

"I know Emily may not be mine, but I am happy just to have a third of her." Jackson added.

"Me too, being a third of your dad is great." Oliver said.

"Me too, I'll take a third." Jake said as he came up.

Emily smiled and turns toward the priest.

"Dearly beloved…"

"Wait! I don't care who my dad is." Emily said to Oliver, Jake, and Jackson.

"Now, I know what I want. Josh, let's just not get married. I know you don't want this, let's just travel the world." Emily said.

"I love you." Josh said as he kissed her and then lifted her in his arms and started to walk away with her.

"Lilly, is the wedding canceled?" the priest asked.

"I'm not sure what's going on right now." Lilly said.

"Hold on, why waste a good wedding?" Oliver asked and everyone stopped.

He got down on one knee and Emily ran to her mom.

"What do you say Lilly? It's only the rest of your life." He said.

_I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do_

"_I can't conceal it  
Don't you see?  
Can't you feel it?" _Oliver sang.

Oliver held up a ring.

"Say I do, I do, I do." The girls said.

"Lilly, let's try it. You love me, don't deny it." Oliver said.

"Say I do?" the girls asked.

"I do!" she said as she ran over to Oliver and kissed him.

* * *

So Lilly and Oliver got married. Afterwards they had a reception, Oliver got up for a toast.

_When All Is Said And Done_

Oliver decided on singing to Lilly.

_Here's to us one more toast and then well pay the bill  
Deep inside both of us can feel the autumn chill  
Birds of passage, you and me  
We fly instinctively  
When the summers over and the dark clouds hide the sun  
Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done_

_In our lives we have walked some strange and lonely treks  
Slightly worn but dignified and not too old for sex  
Were still striving for the sky  
No taste for humble pie  
Thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun  
Neither you nor I'm to blame when all is said and done_

_Its so strange when you're down and lying on the floor  
How you rise, shake your head, get up and ask for more  
Clear-headed and open-eyed  
With nothing left untried  
Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run  
There's no hurry any more when all is said and done_

_Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run  
There's no hurry any more when all is said and done_

* * *

Lilly smiled and kissed Oliver when he finished.

"That's not for me. Lone wolf." Jake said.

This made Miley interested.

_Take A Chance On Me_

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line, Honey, I'm still free, Take a chance on me" Miley said to Jake.

Jake got up. Miley stood up as well.

"If you need me let me know, Gonna be around, If you've got no place to go, When you're feeling down." Miley said as she threw Jake in a chair.

"Speech! I'm going to make a speech!" Miley said as she got up on the table.

"_If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try__" _Miley sang.

Jake got up and walked away, Miley went after him.

"_Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me_Miley sang.

We can go dancing"

"_We can go walking" _Jake sang.

"_As long as we're together  
Listen to some music" _Miley sang.

"_Maybe just talking" _Jake sang.

"_You'd get to know you better  
'Cause you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do  
When I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there" _Miley sang.

At this point, Jake was on top of a roof with Miley following him.

"_Afraid of a love affair" _Jake sang.

"_But I think you know  
That I want you so!_Miley sang.

_If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me"_

Miley slipped and rolled down the roof. She was holding onto the edge.

Jake ran and caught her just as she let go.

"_If you need me, let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down_Miley and Jake both sang.

_If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try"_

Then they kissed.

Jake finally realized that he how much he like Miley. They started walking back to the reception where Jackson kissed the man he liked.

* * *

_Mamma Mia (Reprise)_

Everyone started dancing by jumping up and down.

Because of the crack, pieces came off and out came water and got everyone wet. No one care, they kept dancing.

Miley and Jake danced and kissed. Lilly took off Oliver shirt and then kissed him. Then Lilly hugged Emily knowing she would never lose her daughter. Everyone was having a great time. Emily went to Josh and gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

_I Have A Dream (Reprise)_

That night, Emily and Josh packed their stuff for their trip and walked to the docks. Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and Jake walked with them to say goodbye.

First Emily hugged Jackson then Jake the Oliver. Emily went to her mom and walked to the edge of the dock where the boat that Josh was in was sitting. She hugged her mom tightly and Lilly gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Emily then got in the boat with Josh and sailed away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: How can I not write the part that's in the credits?**

* * *

_Dancing Queen (Reprise)_

Lilly, Miley, and Mikayla came out dressed in suits.

_Wooo… you can dance, you can jive,  
Having the time of your life  
Wooo… See that girl, watch that scene,  
Diggin' the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance…_

_You are the dancing queen,  
Young and sweet,  
Only seventeen  
Dancing queen,  
Feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive,  
Having the time of your life  
Woo… See that girl, watch that scene,  
Diggin' the dancing queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance…_

_You are the dancing queen,  
Young and sweet,  
Only seventeen  
Dancing queen,  
Feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive,  
Having the time of your life  
Wooo.. See that girl, watch that scene,  
Diggin' the dancing queen_

_Diggin' the dancing queen…_

_Wooo.. You can dance, you can jive,  
Having the time of your life  
Wooo.. See that girl…. watch that scene,  
Diggin' the dancing queen._

The three of them danced around while singing.

* * *

"Yeah!" the three yelled.

"Don't you want another one?" Lilly asked towards the audience. **(A/N: aka YOU)**

"I said, do you want another one?!" she yelled.

"Let's hit it!" Lilly said as she went back to Miley and Mikayla.

_Waterloo_

_My my, at waterloo napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way  
The history book on the shelf  
Is always repeating itself_

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - finally facing my waterloo_

_My my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger  
Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight  
And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose_

At this point, Oliver, Jake, and Jackson came out in costumes and singing.

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - couldn't escape if I wanted to_

Then Emily and Josh came out in costume and singing.

_Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you_

Lilly, Oliver, Miley, Jake, Emily, Josh, Mikayla, and Jackson were all singing together.

_And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose_

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - finally facing my waterloo_

* * *

**THE END!!!**


End file.
